heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Bilbo Baggins/Relationships
Relationships focused on [[Bilbo Baggins (Middle-Earth Film Saga)|'Bilbo Baggins']]. Family Parents Bilbo's father was Bungo Baggins and his mother was Belladonna Took. Each he loved very much, which included keeping their various possessions He thought highly of his parents as their portraits were known to have hung over their son's fireplace. When returning home, Bilbo returned the pictures back in their original place and kindly looked at them after his return journey. They continued hanging in the smial, even after Bilbo left. Bilbo appears to have inherited his mother's taste for adventure and yet inherit his father's side of the family. Gandalf often mentioned Bilbo's mother and her relatives up in conversation, especially recruitng Bilbo in the first Hobbit film Frodo Baggins Out of all his family members, apart from his parents, Bilbo was closest to his cousin Frodo, whom he identified as his nephew as opposed to their actual relations. He adopted his orphaned nephew after Primula and Drogo, Frodo's parents, died in the Brandywine River. Bilbo loved Frodo like his own son since he did not have children of his own. Bilbo told his nephew stories with his adventures with Thorin Oakenshield, leading Frodo to pretend to be his uncle on his own. However, he never told Frodo the full story, and even wrote the Red Book to share the true story to Frodo. Later, Frodo tried to take Bilbo's book while he is writing and a portrait of Bilbo when he was young. Also, Bilbo did not have the heart to ask Frodo to come with him to Rivendell, showing that he wanted to bring his nephew along but also putting Frodo first before since leaving the Shire would break Frodo's heart. Even though Frodo was suspicious of Bilbo, he showed a very small contempt and was saddened that Bilbo left for Rivendell. However, Frodo and Bilbo reunited in the mentioned Elven city, when Frodo was wounded by the Witch-king of Angmar. Bilbo later gave Frodo Sting and his Mithril shirt for him to use during his quest. Bilbo nearly killed Frodo due to seeing the Ring again, but he immediately broke down into tears, guilty for putting that burden on Frodo, who instead of being upset, comforted his uncle as he cried. When Bilbo asked of the Ring, Frodo, to spare his uncle's feelings, said he lost it. Primula Brandybuck Primula is one of Bilbo's many maternal cousins through their mothers, Belladonna Baggins and Mirabella Brandybuck.Meanwhile, Drogo is the second cousin of Bilbo through their fathers and his cousin-in-law through his marriage to Primula. Their true relationship was presumably a loving one, as Bilbo adopted Primula's and Drogo's son, Sackville-Baggins Bilbo had a rather comlicated relationship with his cousin, Otho, his wife Lobelia and their son, Lotho. Otho craved for Bag End, causing tensions between both cousins. Otho was particularly outraged when Bilbo adopted Frodo as an heir and ruined his chance in becoming owner of Bag End. He regarded Lobelia a "dreadful woman" when discussing her with Frodo. He mentioned that she once tried to make off with his silver spoons. It was revealed when they were younger that Bilbo actually pointed this out to Lobelia when he returned from his adventures with Tthorin and Company. Bilbo was outraged when she denied knowing who he was and called her out on it while taking his spoon back Bilbo possibly mentions them as the relatives he wants to get away from. He later gave Lobelia his silver spoons she attempted to take. Friends and Allies Thorin Oakenshield Bilbo and Thorin initially got off the wrong foot, meeting in Bag End. Thorin openly mistrusted Bilbo and didn't believe Bilbo was a valuable asset to the company, but Bilbo was unaware of Thorin's desire to not look out for him during their journey. After learning the tragic backstory of how Thorin lost his family and his homeland, Bilbo found a new form of respect for Thorin but they remained at odds with each other. He rescued Bilbo at least twice: once by not risking Bilbo's life when the Trolls held him hostage and a second time when Bilbo nearly fell off of the cliff. Despite Thorin's mistreatment of him earlier, Bilbo saves Thorin's life once when battling Azog's warrior. In gratitude for Bilbo saving him, Thorin's view of Bilbo changed: instead, a person who can defend themselves, and what Thorin asked for: loyalty, honor and a willing heart. He apologizes that he was wrong about Bilbo and literally and physically embraces him, something that shocks Bilbo, who quickly forgives Thorin and returns the favor. Their friendship continues throughout the trilogy, close to the point where Thorin lets Bilbo goes on his own and scouting for Azog the Defiler and most of the time, Bilbo saved Thorin and the other dwarves. At this point, Bilbo respects Thorin, and vice versa. Bilbo defends Thorin against the Men of Lake-town and has regarded him as a friend. Later on, Smaug tried to take away Bilbo's friendship with Thorin by lying to him, claiming that the dwarf was using him and found his fate worth nothing, but the hobbit refused to believe him and was also worried that Thorin would fall to the same gold sickness his grandfather suffered. Balin Upon first meeting Balin, the two were cordial with one another. However, Bilbo was unsure of why he was there in the first place. Throughout the series, the two shared a mutual friendship and respect for one another. Balin was polite to Bilbo, even asking if he was alright after Bilbo was told of what Smaug could do if he ever went through Smaug's hoard. After the hobbit changed his mind, Balin smiled as he proudly announced Bilbo as an official member of Thorin's company. Balin often acted as a mentor, often informing Bilbo of the dwarves' culture and their stories, especially during the day Smaug came to Erebor and the tale of Thorin's deeds in battle. However, Balin was somewhat skeptical of Bilbo, as he expressed his concern that it was probably best if the hobbit did not accompany them. However, they did consider each other fairly close friends. Additionally, the courage of hobbits never ceases to amaze Balin, as he hopes that Bilbo can muster enough luck. He also expressed genuine concern for Bilbo when he was still stuck in Smaug's lair and urged Thorin to go into the cave to not only save Thorin but Bilbo himself. When Thorin fell ill, Bilbo saught advice from Balin about the gold sickness and that if the Arkenstone would help. However, Balin told Bilbo that it would be best if it remained lost and it is heavily implied Balin knew Bilbo had the stone with him the whole time. Bidding the hobbit farewell, Balin and the other dwarves sadly watched as Bilbo departed, with him inviting them to his house any time. Gandalf Bilbo met Gandalf when he was a child. They remained good friends throughout the years, even when Gandalf returned to the Shire from time to time, friends through Bilbo's mother. Gandalf was quite fond of Bilbo as a friend, and Bilbo loved hearing his stories of the outside world and remembered his fireworks years later from the parties Gerontius Took used to throw. Bilbo wouldn't meet Gandalf for many years when he was an adult Hobbit. Bilbo did not immediately recognize Gandalf until his name was mentioned. He tried politely to shoo Gandalf away, not wanting to do with adventures and preferred to stay at home. Bofur Bofur and Bilbo are good friends. Bofur has a brotherly, protective streak for Bilbo when he pulled the hobbit into the center of the group when the Elves returning to Rivendell. One night, he realized that Bilbo was trying to leave. Bofur unsuccessfully convinces Bilbo to leave, as he's part of the company. He unintentionally hurts Bofur's feelings and tries to apologize. He just encourages Bilbo with all the luck in the world before they are captured by the trolls. Bofur also points out Bilbo's disappearance to Thorin and relieved to be free. He gets angry that Bilbo's leading them into the cellars and his idea of the barrels. As of the Quest continues, Bofur stays behind, Bilbo asks where he is, but the dwarf had drunk too much. After they are victims of Lake-town's destruction, Bilbo reunites with Bofur and the others but warn them they need to leave because of Thorin's madness. They originally had a scene together in The Battle of the Five Armies, in which Bofur encourages Bilbo to leave Erebor, saying goodbye to him, knowing it would be the last time they would see each other. Bofur also helped Bilbo escape from Erebor to the battlefield, seeing him off for a second time. After the Battle at the funeral, Bofur tearfully says good-bye to the Hobbit, and invites him and the other dwarves to "come in and don't bother knocking." Fili Fíli and Bilbo first meet in An Unexpected Journey, where Fíli introduces himself and his younger brother to Bilbo. Fíli truly became one of Bilbo's friends, along with the other dwarves. He was at first are not that respectable to Bilbo's possessions. He treats Bilbo as if he was their third piece of their siblings. He abandoned Bilbo to the trolls, but they both came back with the rest of the Company. Fili was frantically looking for Bilbo and relieved to see him alive. They are reunited before the Battle of the Five Armies, where Bilbo calls out Fili's name. Fíli refused to throw Bilbo off the gates and comforted the fallen hobbit before he left. Bilbo is scared when his friend is captured and killed right in front of him and his friends. After Fili is killed right in front of Bilbo, the hobbit mourns him for a second, closing his eyes and about to cry. Fili's death is what strikes Bilbo the hardest/ Dwalin Bilbo was awkward when he first met Dwalin, who in fact bowed to Bilbo, showing that he earned Bilbo's respect a little. The hobbit was awkward when they first and found it odd that a dwarf was there. At first, Dwalin doubted Bilbo and his skills, but eventually came to respect Bilbo. He put a protective arm over Bilbo when they were hunted and Radagast was distracting the Wargs. Relieved that he was alive, and even helped Bilbo regain his footing when he was about to fall off of the Misty Mountains Dwalin defended Bilbo and the unconscious Thorin when Azog finally cornered them. Sometimes, the hobbit can get annoyed by Dwalin's distrust in Bard the Bowman, and sometimes just annoyed by Dwalin himself. Bilbo says he's grown very fond of them. In the Incident on Ravenhill, Dwalin charges at Orcs that were about to kill the hobbit, and also says his goodbye to Bilbo at the end of the final film. Bilbo says that he can eat his out of food whenever they come to visit. Bard Bilbo met Bard when he and the company were 'attacked' in Bard's "raid". He seems to have no problem with distrust, unlike Dwalin. Bilbo is also the one aware of Bard's name. He also seems annoyed by how the dwarves don't respect him at all. During Bilbo's time when he gives away the Arkenstone, Bard is fond of Bilbo by smiling when he jokes about being sorry about stealing the keys under the nose of his guard. He is also feared for Bilbo's safety when Thorin almost kills Bilbo. Companions Bilbo thought that the dwarves were messy and ruining all his prized possessions. They all want Bilbo to be their burglar and lucky number in the end but some of them doubted Bilbo would return. Gandalf said that the dwarves and Bilbo would get to know each other and become friends. He offered them food for the supper and the afternoon tea in the book. Most of them were worried that Bilbo was not around when the spiders attacked them. His idea of them fallowing through the barrels was thought to be insane until Thorin told them to do as Bilbo said. They all hope that Bilbo will find the Arkenstone, but then Ori worried that Bilbo was being burnt alive by Smaug. They did manage to get back in to Bilbo's aid. Enemies Smaug Bilbo came to fear and dislike Smaug, who enjoys taunting Bilbo. It first began for the Arkenstone, two for the alliance between the dwarves and the Lake-men, and how he plays his emotions on how Thorin just doesn't care about Bilbo at all. His titles are declared "lovely" and even Smaug is impressed with these as well. Smaug attacks Bilbo nearly six times. The first was when he was running from him. The second was when Bilbo outran the beast. The third time was almost attacking Bilbo and his companions. The fourth time was the attack on Bilbo, Thorin and Balin. The fifth time was also an attack on Bilbo at the pillars before Thorin shouted to unleash the water. On the last and sixth time was when Smaug attacked the fallen Bilbo on the floor before he ran again. Later the hobbit was horrified as Smaug flies off to destroy Lake-town Azog the Defiler Bilbo only encountered Azog the Defiler once, however, he was very defiant to the Orc Warlord. After saving Thorin from his would-be execution, Azog showed that he was infuriated towards the Hobbit and ordered the orcs to have Bilbo killed, but he and Thorin were saved by Dwalin, Kíli and Fíli. The feeling of hatred appears mutual between the two enemies, especially after Azog killed Fíli, one of Bilbo's friends. Category:Relationships